Rise of the Maelstrom
by Devastator1479
Summary: Two years ago Naruto had his power and memories sealed by the third now during the chunin exams he regains them what happens next will change the shape of history
1. I'm Back Baby

**Rise of the Maelstrom**

**by Devastator1479**

**Warning this story contains Blood, Gore, Language, OOC, AU, Dark Naruto, No Obito, Godlike Naruto, Five Nations, Sakura, Sauske And Third Bashing, Good Kyubi, and Godlike Naruto Don't Like don't read**

Bloodline limit Choutengan (Celestial Eyes): grants the holder to use Celestial style techniques, Gravity, and to use all five elements plus their sub elements to their fullest extent

**Celestial style**

**Gamma Beam : Fires a large signal beam of energy towards the enemy takes Ten seconds to charge user is very vulnerable during that time **

**Wormhole palm: user sucks anything into his left palm and redirects it using his right main defensive technique no hand sings needed**

**Meteor Shower:**

**User sends dozens of flaming rocks from his mouth all no bigger than his fist moving at the speed of sound**

**Super Nova: user is enveloped in a large explosion incinerating anything nearby only able to extend 20 meters **

**Gravity area increase: gravity is increased by as many times the user wants and any area the user wants the larger the area the more chakra taxing it is **

**Gravity area decrease: same as above only decreasing it **

**Celestial illusion : one of the ultimate genjutsus in the world almost as unbreakable as Gai and Lee's sunset Genjutsu **

**Time control: allows the user to manipulate time very chakra taxing last resort only able to use once a lifetime**

**Space jump: Teleportation faster than the hiaraisin and no need for seals easy to use **

**Black hole sealing: seals target in another dimension**

**Stardust Dragon missile: just like the fire dragon only made of stardust**

**solar storm: user breathes out a cloud that burns to the touch**

**Solar flare: creates a distraction to blind the opponent for 15 seconds providing a clean getaway **

**Celestial Rassengan : The ultimate rassengan combination of the elements looks like an atom very destructive only able to use three times a day**

"normal talking"

'normal thinking'

**"demon/ summen talk"**

**'Demon/summen think'**

_jutsu _

**chapter 1 I'm back baby.**

**Konaha Chunin Exams Forest of death: with Naruto**

Naruto was not having a good day first there was a written test then he got eaten by a fucking 100 foot snake and now his teammates left him to fight this weird snake guy and it was not fun the fact his teammates left him hurt Naruto they were supposed to be a team work together and now he was getting his ass handed to him by this guy. what was his name orochiharu horchitoru who cares Naruto doesn't stand a chance and he knew that well until Orochimaru made the mistake of using the five pronged seal as his fingers moved Naruto dropped just a little and ended up hitting above the seal for the nine tails Naruto dropped to the ground Orochimaru laughed "Kukukuku Naruto-kun it seams you are helpless now time to grab Sauske-kun and put the curse seal on him and then the Sharingan will be mine" just as he was about to leave Naruto spoke up "I have to thank you Snake-teme whatever you did to me took off the seals the old man put on two years ago, but you are a hindrance to my plans and must die so look in awe this is the first time anyone has seen me at full power in over two years _Choutengan" _As he said this Naruto closed his eyes when he opened them they looked like the sky on a clear night. Orochimaru looked in horror as Naruto formed hand seals and then stopped then he laughed "ha nothing happened looks like it was just a bluff" He then started to move until Naruto said "this is the end Orochimaru _Celestial Style Gamma Beam" _ with that he pointed his finger at Orochimaru and a giant beam of green light shot at the snake sannin who had no time to dodge it shredded him at a molecular level completely decimating him Naruto grinned than he heard the voice **"great to see you back Kit its been to long since I've seen the real you" **Kurama said. Naruto just Chuckled "good to be back Kurama now time to get the others back to i think its time _Memory seal Unlock _now that they remember lets go catch up with the traitorous teme and his howler monkey.

**10 minuets later**

Naruto finds his 'team' in a tough spot he sees the three sound ninja about to attack when he speaks up "Zaku you and your team stand down" everyone turns to the voice and Sakura and Sauske are shocked to see Naruto unharmed they thought he had died Zaku then says "why and who are you" Naruto looks at him and starts to chuckle than that turns into full blown evil laughter he then says "run to four eyes and tell him this say its from a friend the snake is dead and Maelstrom has returned" Zaku and his teams eyes shot open they bowed to Naruto and said "please accept our apologies Naruto-sama we did not realize these were your friends here take our scroll and we shall tell of our leader that you have returned it is good to have you back" Naruto just laughed as he took the scroll "friends ha they abandoned me I've had better friends in a bowl of noodles. after the second test those two are expendable" he said much to his teammates horror he then said "when the music sounds the whirlpools spin everything is already set up just go" the sound trio just bowed and left again Team ten just came out of the bushes when Ino said "Is maelstrom really back" the look of hope dominant in her eyes. Naruto just nodded his head and said "the old monkey is going to pay for this but first i must head home with dog and toad to meet up with slug." he said in a warm turn. Ino jumped him and screamed "Ruto-kun your really back I've missed you so much" she started crying asking questions when he looked at the rest of the rookies team ten, team nine and team eight all nodded Shino then said "can we drop them now" Naruto nodded and replied "since Ino and me did you can all drop the masks and get ready for plan omega during the finals i assume you all still have them" all he got were nods after that they all went towards the tower as a unit when Kabuto's team joined and said "Sound and Whirlpools are now one" Naruto nodded and said "prepare for Omega after the last match in the finals it starts."

Kabuto smiled and they continued as they went inside Sauske went to stop Naruto and yelled "hey dobe how did you beat that freak when I a Uchiha your not that strong stop walking away" Sakura soon joined him and started pestering him until he turned to the two of them and said "imbeciles you think i will tell you anything maybe if you stayed and helped me during the fight you would see where i got the power but since you abandoned me i think that if you face me in the finals either of you you will die no questions asked now let us get it over with he opened the scrolls and threw them on the ground soon the figure of Iruka popped out Naruto said "ah dolphin you've decided to join us" Iruka just nodded smiling saying "well seems you've made it unsurprisingly good we've missed you" Iruka said Naruto just nodded and handed Iruka a scroll "hand this to the old bastard when you see him the snake is dead that is his head" Naruto said Iruka nodded and said " of course i heard you are going with omega then" Naruto nodded he then went inside and waited the hour for the prelims to start

**1 Hour later **

Naruto stood in with Sakura and Sauske waiting for the old bastard to finish his long winded speech when Gekko came down and said "if anyone would like to quit now you may do so without the disqualification of your team. Kabuto Looked at Naruto Who just mouthed the word 'stay' "Nobody well then turn your attentions to the screen for our matches" said Gekko the screen started flashing through names then it landed Ino said "well looks like today the banshee dies" Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat

_Sakura Haruno _ _V.S Naruto Uzumaki_

Kakashi walked over to Ino and asked "what do you mean he isn't going to hurt her is he why would he do that" Ino just walked up the stairs and said "just watch and listen I'm sure you will be disappointed with two of your students" and with that they turned around to watch the match

Naruto turned to face Sakura I will only give you this Opportunity only once you will surrender or i will kill you with no hesitation" everyone who wasn't at the forest were shocked by his words Kakashi called "Naruto why do you want to kill Sakura she is your comrade those who disobey rules are trash but.." "those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash Kakashi-sensei ask Sauske and Sakura what happened in the forest. because I'm sure you would like to hear their reasons for leaving me to fight Orochimaru by myself." everyone in the room was shocked no only that he had fought and survived Orochimaru but that his comrades if you could call them that left him."Sakura Sauske What is the meaning of this what possible reason could you have to leave a comrade behind to fight a Sannin no less!" it was then Sauske and Sakura spoke up at the same time "Because we could care less about the dobe/baka he is worthless while I'm/Sauske-kun is needed so as the saying goes i don't need to outrun the snake i just need to out run you." they said with smug looks on the both of them Kakashi was fuming "How dare you talk about Sensei's son like that Naruto is one of the most Important people in this village while your sitting complaining about your brother killing your family Naruto had to live his entire life without one constantly attacked by the villagers and could do nothing to defend himself all because of something he couldn't control" the Hokage was about to have him killed when Naruto spoke up "Settle down old man i Know my heritage and give him full permission to say everything even about the Kyubi truth be told half of them in this room know already" Kakashi continued "Yes his father was Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki and do you know why he was attacked as a child because when he was born his father to save the village he had to sacrifice his life to seal the Kyubi into Naruto if he was to die the beast would be released and attack you for abandoning its holder since according to Naruto he and it are on good terms" everyone was shocked to hear this not only was he the son of the yellow flash and red death he also had a grip on the Kyubi Naruto suddenly shocked everyone by saying "Kurama says thanks Kakashi-sensei but now i have a bitch to deal with" he then turned back to Sakura and she was laughing and she then said god help her soul " you probably got the baka from your whore of a mother i mean who has even heard of a Kushina Uzumaki probably some whore of a civilian girl who got pregnant off a one night stand" Naruto was fuming "Proctor start the match so i can kill her. the proctor nodded and signaled the start of the match Sakura ran towards him Naruto just stood there waiting for her he raised his hand and said "_ Choutengan Celestial style Gravity bind"_ as this was said Sakura flew into the air and started struggling "this is from a page of my friend Gara over there only mine you can see the body being crushed _Celestial style gravity funeral_" with that he closed his hand slowly and what happened next was Sakura's body slowly compacted together till nothing was left but mush Naruto spat on the ground where the remains laid and said "rot in hell bitch and don't worry the Uchiha is next" he then walked up to the viewing area shocking everyone at how easily he killed her and noted not to get on his bad side. the medic-nins gathered the remains and the next match started. Ino turns to Naruto and says "Ruto-kun can i kill him please" Naruto just nodded and she squealed with joy Naruto just said "babe just make sure you destroy the eyes and use level three mind control Genjutsu wont work with him" everyone gasped she could control minds this was bad indeed especially for her opponent she jumped over the railing and faced her opponent

_Ino Yamanaka V.S Sauske Uchiha_


	2. Chapter 2

i am sorry to my readers but i have gone ahead and found that this story is going nowhere and it is impractical to continue the good news is that i've recently handwritten two stories and the should be coming to a profile near you


End file.
